Lucifer
by alpha234
Summary: AU.Father Anderson said solemnly, “How long has he been following ye lad?”“Four years,” I said as I could feel Anderson’s burning emerald eyes on me. YOAI WARNING RATED M. ALxOC


Alucard, Anderson belongs to Kouta Hirano; plot and Xanamorin belong to me. Also STRONG YOAI USE THE BACK BUTTON IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

Lucifer chapter 1

"They don't seem to be here," I thought as I sat with my back to the cold stone wall.

I had my shirt off it was uncannily hot and I had been running from the Iscariot's agents since the morning. The never chase me during the night. I never understood that until, I realized what chased me at night.

I met him when I turned thirteen years old, a man in the eyes of the lord and the devil.

I had run to a small town of York in the British countryside hoping that the Iscariot wouldn't follow me. I had once heard whispers of caution regarding Britain, during my youth when my sister still drew breath; I never felt the need to venture to this accursed country of heathens.

Now I felt at home in this abandoned village. Not being chased like a dog, I am a servant of god not a guinea pig to the Vatican.

I went from house to house looking for things that I could use. Since leaving my growth had bee experiential. No longer held back by potions and serums my regenerative abilities caused me to grow to a lengthy six foot five, because of this my once school paints had become shorts and my shirt was gone. My shoes were also gone and my beloved gloves had to be cut so I could still use them. Thank fully Father Andrew had made the sting apparatus so it could be extended.

Now in this Village I hoped to find something that may fit with my new physic.

The fist house I found nothing it was barren and it smelled of death. I ready my wires and held up my alert as I continued to the next house.

Jack pot it seemed the family that lived before had either a very tall husband or son. The closet in the main hall near the front door had enough shoes to last me a life time. Though some had blood on them, I tossed those aside and went for a sturdy pare of black leather buckled boots.

With my size 12 calloused feet in leathery comfort I headed to the back bedroom. I walked to the first bedroom in the back. Out of habit I flicked on the light switch and admittedly regretted it. There in the middle of the room all five of the family members were hanging from the ceiling.

I said a prayer for them and left the room going to the very back one, which I guessed was the parent's room. I tried the light switch in this room, but to no avail the light was out in this room, I had to latterly dress in the dark. I made it over to the bedroom closet and in it I found what looked to me in this limited light to be a par of dark blue jeans and a white shirt.

As I took off my ragged school pants I felt it. A Demon's presence. It was strong enough I could smell the burnt skin and putrid flesh, but as bad as it smelled there was a slight musky flower undertone.

Suddenly I felt a firm and demanding grip on my ass and a cold clawed hand on my bear chest.

"Hello boy," the monster huskily breathed in my ear.

Temporally stunned I turned my head and faced my captor. His face was paler than the moon, fangs peeked out from his porcelain lips, and his black main cut by onyx horns hallowed his head. I gasped as the monsters hand wormed its way into my pants gripping my butt cheek harder.

My body unfroze I flicked my wrist causing my wires to wrap around the monster. In a split second the monster was in pieces. I ran and never looked back.

Now four years latter, and I am still running from him and Iscariot.

"Still two hours until dark," I thought as I looked up at the sky, "I should get some rest."

I pulled the white shirt that was tied haphazardly around my waist and put it behind my head. I relaxed and aloud my eyes to slowly close.

"Father, father," a small voice pierced threw my veil of sleep, "there's a boy sleeping on the wall."

"Aye dere tis Sidney," said a strong Scottish male voice.

I kept my eyes closed I didn't feel threatened.

"Well Sid should we bring the lad inside," said the father as I felt his arm slip behind my back and under my knees, "Sid grab the lad's shirt for meh."

I didn't move I felt comfortable in his arms. He cradled my head gently in the crook of his left arm. I snuggled my head into his chest. His steady heart beat once again sent me off to dream land.

I awoke but didn't open my eyes right away; I wanted to savor the feeling of being in a bed under sheets. To feel the soft fabric on my skin was heavenly compared with my normal two hours of sleeping on a rock or so other god forsaken earth.

I lazily opened my eyes letting my lids flutter blinking the sleep out. The room was as small as a closet and it was painted an eggshell white, also it had one window that aloud moon light flood into the small room. I sat up I could feel that some one had changed my undergarments, a clean par.

I sat up; the room was scarcely furnished with one wardrobe with a mirror on top, on the wardrobe was a small TV, and next to the TV was a bible.

"_Aw no room should be with out one_," I thought to my self as I sat against the wall.

"Welcome to the lord's house lad," said a familiar male voice.

I looked toward the window and under the sill was the father. His platinum blond hair showed translation in the moon light, his face had a distinctive scar, and his skin was tan with age and sun. His eyes were burning emeralds; he had a black shirt on, gray non-descript paints, and a gray trench coat that had purple trim.

"Where am I," I said sitting readying a attack position.

"No need to fear my son your safe," said the father as he got up.

His large sliver cross glinted in the moon light, he stood at least a good 7 foot 2 and from what I could tell under his gray, trench coat he was built like a work horse.

"You didn't answer my question," I said firmly even though my gloves had been taken off I could still feel the mechanical apparatus and the rings that controlled my wires, still on my hands.

"I am father Anderson," he said as he waved his hands in front of him and smiled softly, "You're in my orphanage in the town of Bearach."

I relaxed a bit if this man was going to hurt me he would have done so by now. I shifted so I was facing father Anderson, resting my back against the plaster wall.

Suddenly a roar could be herd from out side the window. Father Anderson looked, his jaw went rigged.

"Alucard," He said barely above a whisper as I got off the bed, walking over wrapping the blanket around me.

"Is that its name?" I asked father Anderson as I stood beside him.

"Aye," Father Anderson said solemnly, "How long has he been following ye lad?"

I concentrated and my sight was realized I could see the demon pacing, down the road in which I had journeyed hell hounds appeared. The monster turned to them and gave them orders. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but I was sure they had something to do with me. I looked up to the velvet black sky and I could see more of his centuries flew.

"Four years," I said as I could feel Anderson's emerald eyes on me.

* * *

Hope you like this is my first posting please be nice to me.


End file.
